The Heroic Alliance Episodes (Season 2)
List of Season 2 episodes of The Heroic Alliance. 14. Friendship is Magic!: '''Teaser: The Heroic Alliance and the Justice League team-ups to take down Lex Luthor, Savage, Freak Arms, Doomser, Cheetah, Captain Boomerang and Captain Psycho from taking over the world. Main Plot: Twilight takes the Heroic Family, Sonic, Spider-Man, Optimus Prime, Yin and Yang to her world. However, Four strange demons who attacks thems. The Heroic Family remember they has faced the four strange demons. They are the Demon Bros. who challenge thems to a duel. Meanwhile, the Heroic Alliance battles the Bounty Hunter Rangers who are brainwashed by their creator's rogue friend, Dr. Rouge. Fight Song: Shadow Moses by Bring Me The Horizon. 15. '''Clash of The Star Warriors!: '''Teaser: The Heroic Alliance and the Monkey Team battles Mandarin and the Skeleton King who formed a alliance with the Heroic-Slayers. Main Plot: Kirby and Inspector Gadget are welcomes to be as a new member of the Heroic Alliance. The Heroic Alliance battles Slappy who finds a book of dark magics. Slappy used three darks magics by the 1st magic by switching bodies with Spider-Man and Danny Phantom, the 2nd one has switch Yin and Yang's genders and the final dark magic which turn Kirby into a dark star warriors and turn the Heroic Family into horrors with bad lucks. The Horror Family must find a way for how to get Kirby and themselves back to normal while the Heroic Alliance battles Slappy, the Masked Mutant, Mr. Horrifico and the Horrors who are trying to chet. Fight Song: Jibun ROCK by ONE ON ROCK. 16. '''Return of The Alieninators!: '''Teaser: The Alieninators' king has return from his coma and vow vengeance on the Heroic Family for putting him in a coma by senting the most powerful alieninator. Main Plot: The Heroic Family battles the most powerful alieninator know as Vrok. Vrok sent the Heroic Family so his can finish thems off. Meanwhile, the Heroic Alliance must find a way of how to the save the Heroic Family and defeated Vrok, Once and for all. Fight Song: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamie. 17. '''The Demonic Alliance! Part 1: '''Teaser: An evil villain who has chosen Bowser, Bowser, Jr., Green Goblin, Lord Zedd, Yuck, Saranoia, Toba, Skeletor, King Dedede, Dr. Eggman, Mr. Horrifico, Masked Mutant, Slappy, Team Rocket, Verminious Snaptrap, Megatron, Mumm-Ra, the Eco-Villains, Ice King, Vlad Plasimus, Maximus I.Q., Vilgax, Cell, El Macho, Dr. Claw, Osama bin Laden and Tirek to be put of a team that will destroy the Heroic Alliance and that villain is nonther than Captain Demon! Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance find themselves in big troubles when their are attacked by Captain Demon and the newly formed Demonic Alliance who kidnaps their love ones. The Demonic Alliance challenge thems into a duel to the death. Will they wins or lose? Meanwhile, Amanda Rosefield try to get Heroic's love because he and Mary April are together. Fight Song: With Me by Crush 40. 18. '''The Demonic Alliance! Part 2: '''Teaser: An recap of Ep. 17. Captain Heroic, Sr. and Captain Heroic, Jr. battles Captain Demon who battles thems to Demonic Hills. Main Plot: As the battle contuies, the Heroic Alliance has one chance to victory before the Demonic Alliance has that chance. Meanwhile, Greger try to stop Amanda from going back in stop to stop Heroic and Mary April from the wedding because she is crazy over Heroic. Fight Song: Holding out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler. 19. '''Captain Heroic vs. The Heroic Alliance!: '''Teaser: The Heroic Alliance battles the Demonic Alliance. Main Plot: Captain Demon used Monster Blood's bloods and Captain Heroic, Jr.'s Bloods to created a monster blood clone of him. The Heroic Alliance must defeat this Monster Blood clone before they made a mistake for the real Captain Heroic, Jr. while the Heroic Alliance battles the monster blood clone. Meanwhile, Captain Demon created Monster Blood clones of the Heroic Family! Elsewhere, Kirby, Danny Phantom, Yin and Yang battles the Koopa Bros who are sent by Captain Demon and Bowser. Fight Song: Final Masquerade by Linkin Park. 20. '''Mojomadness!: '''Teaser: While the Heroic Alliance and the Bounty Hunter Rangers battles Master Smithly, Dr. Rouge and the Axem Rangers. Main Plot: Mojo teleportal the Heroic Alliance (along with the Monkey Team, the Ninja Storm Rangers) to his world. During the fight, Mojo used a black Haeven Emerald which make the Heroic Family to follows his commands. The Heroic Alliance, the Ninja Storm Rangers and the Monkey Team must find a way for how to defeat Mojo and free the Heroic Family, Once and for all. Meanwhile, Dante, Twilight, Atomic Betty and Jason battles two Heroic-Slayers who mistake the fours, the Heroic Family. Fight Song: Free by Chris Madin. 21. '''Attacks of the Koopalings' Nighloks!: '''Teaser: Octoroo gives Bowser, Jr. and the Koopalings their own Nightloks monsters which they will destroy the Heroic Alliance and the Samurai Rangers, Once and for all. Main Plot: Bowser, Jr. and the Koopalings and their Nighloks monsters (Nakin, Firephant, Jurtle, Multi-Eyer, Hammeraxe, Puppet Master, Freaknog, Sawshark and Ravagerok) attacks the City which the Heroic Alliance and the Samurai Rangers show ups. During the fight, Bowser show ups with his own Nighlok monster named Warthmog. they seen powerless against thems. Until, Lady Poweray and Captain Shinning rescue thems. Now, they must thinks of a way of how to stop the Koopalings and defeat the Nighloks monsters, Once and for all. Fight Song: It's My Life by Bon Jovi (1st) & Hero by Pegboard Nerds (Ft. Elizaveta) (2nd). Notes: Note (1): Nakin, Firephant, Jurtle, Multi-Eyer, Hammerheaxe, Puppet Master and Freaknog are based on the unused Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai monsters; Nakinakite, Hachouchin, Sasamatage, Chinomanako, Urawadachi, Kugutsukai and Madakodama. Note (2): Ravagerok and Warthmog are fan-made monsters. Ravagerok is based on Impursenator and Drakel and Warthmog is based on Artilla and Body Switcher. 22. A Swapped Body!: '''Teaser: The Heroic Alliance battles an giant alien robot with the helps of the Monsters to defeat the robot. Main Plot: While fightning for a long-lost forgotten crystal that hidden in the underground, Captain Heroic and Captain Demon gots their body switch by the Body-Switcher Crystal. They reach to the crystal. But to find it gones. However, the crystal was stolen by a crazed crystal hunter who plan on to used the crystal to switch body with Captain Heroic and framed him for crimes. Will they gets their bodies back before the tomorrow sunset? Fight/Chase Song: Switchback by Celldweller. 23. '''The Heroic Alliance vs. The Heroic Alliance!: '''Teaser: Captain Demon is sick and tries of his team always failed because of the Heroic Alliance. So his decides to created Monster Blood clones of the Heroic Alliance. Main Plot: As the Monster Blood Heroic Alliance's clones framed thems for their crimes. Now, it's up to the Heroic Family to defeat the clones and clean the Heroic Alliance names. Meanwhile, the Heroic Alliance are on the run. Fight/Chase Song: Call You Out by Flyleaf. 24. '''Ouija!: '''Teaser: Captain Demon Green Goblin, Yuck and Lord Zedd find a ouija broad that can easily defeat the Heroic Alliaince, Once and for all. Main Plot: As the foulding members of the Heroic Alliance gets kidnap by the Ouija broad. It's up to the Heroic Family and the other Heroic Alliance members to save thems. However, the Ouija has bring their worst fears to life. It's up to the Heroic Family to save thems and stop the Demonic Alliance, Once and for all. However, they fears begins to come to life by the demonic ouija. Until, Eugene Karbs, Larry the Lobster, Patrick Star, Preal Karbs, SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks meets a wide and powerful being the multiverse know as Omega and his turn into the Power Rangers: Ultimate! Fight Song: Birth by Thirty Second To Mars. 25. '''Opposite Sides! Part 1: '''Teaser: The Heroic Alliance are seen borad. Until, a mysterious portal appears and grab thems to an oppotsire version of Angelopois. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance battles their opposite counterparts while the Heroic Family must find a way of how to save the Heroic Allliance. Until, they opposite counterparts take them to their world. Until, the Demonic Alliance learn about its and decides to save the Heroic Family and alliance. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers: Ultimate Squad battles their enemies, the Great Family of Darkness! But first, they must defeat their rivals, Dark Drago, the Mega Minotaur, the Sinister Samurai, Turtle-Slayer (who have a crush on Preal), the Phantom Virus and Pink Eyes in order to get their very own Ultimate Armor modes. Fight/Chase Song: Super Villain by Powerman 5000 (1st) and I Will not Blow by Breaking Benjamin (2nd). 26. '''Opposite Sides! Part 2: '''Teaser: Main Plot: Fight/Chase Song: Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth (1st), Move Along by the All-America Rejects (2nd) & . Category:Heroic Alliance Category:Episodes Category:Billy2009